Us'
by Nix1978
Summary: A short Morgan/Prentiss drabble of an idea should Emily Prentiss decide to visit the BAU in Season 9


**Ok, so this is a very short drabble. Not much happens, but this is what I'd like to see if Emily Prentiss ever happens to visit the BAU in Season 9.**

She walked into the bull pen where JJ, Reid and Garcia were huddled around the young Doctor's desk waiting for her.

JJ saw her first and nudged Reid in the ribs and nodded to Garcia.

"You're here!" The techie yelped, tottering towards her.

"Pen." She smiled, taking a few steps forward until Garcia bundled into her open arms. "It's so good to see you."

Garcia gave her a quick squeeze before pulling out of the hug and looking at her friend, "How was the flight? I'm sorry no one could pick you up. They all just got back from the case and..."

"Slow down Pen." Emily chuckled, "I was fine getting a cab."

She peaked over Garcia's shoulder to see JJ and Reid waiting. She hugged them one by one and then felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned and smiled at her old friend. "Rossi." She uttered, before wrapping her arms around him also.

"Can't believe it's took you so long to come back here." He said as he loosened his grip of her and examined her top to toe, "And you're looking more beautiful than ever."

Emily smiled with a blush and playfully tapped his chest, "That Italian charm is never going to fade is it?"

"Not while I'm still breathing." He winked.

Then she saw him side step from behind Rossi. Their faces broke into big smiles at the same time. Morgan stepped forward and tenderly placed his hand on her forearm, then leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Good to have you back Em." He said, his eyes intently looking at her.

They both remained in silence, staring at each other, not sensing all of their friend's glares upon them until Rossi cleared his throat.

Emily shook her head briefly as if pulling herself out of a trance and then looked around the room. "Where's Hotch?" She asked.

Rossi nodded back towards the Unit Chief's office, "He's just finishing up. He'll be out in a minute then we're all going out for dinner."

"We are?"

Rossi frowned, "You're not too tired are you?"

She shook her head with a warm smile, "No. I'll be fine."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morgan begin to move.

"I'm just going to put these files in my office and get my jacket." He said holding up the thick paperwork, "I'll be back in a second."

Emily pressed her lips together as she watched him walk away and just as Reid opened his mouth to say something to her, she took a step forward. Without looking at her friends, she said, "I'm just gonna..." And pointed towards the dark profiler as she began to walk after him, not seeing JJ and Garcia's smirks and raised eyebrows.

She knocked gently on the open door and stepped into the room. He looked up from his desk and smiled upon seeing her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I just..."

She stopped and took a deep breath.

"What?" He said softly, stepping around his desk.

She bit down on her bottom lip and almost nervously looked around his office, avoiding his direct eye contact.

"I just wanted to..."

She suddenly felt the warmth of his body in front of her, and smelt that familiar cologne. She looked up to find him stood right in front of her.

She swallowed.

"I just..."

But before she could get the words out, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and bought her in for a tight hug, "Wanted to say a proper hello?" He whispered into her dark, soft hair.

Her body relaxed against him as she exhaled, "Something like that." She uttered into his chest.

He pulled his head back slightly and gently kissed her forehead before pulling her close to him once again.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too."

"This place sucks without you you know?"

He felt a small vibration of her body against his as she let a small laugh escape her lips. A moments silence passed.

"London sucks without you." She said quietly.

He let his arms fall down by her sides and rested his hands lightly on her hips, looking at her with a raised brow, "I don't think you'll convince everyone to move to London Em." He smiled.

"No." She said with a shake of her head and a serious look on her face, "I mean London sucks without _you."_

"Oh." He said, pressing his lips together to subdue the satisfied smirk, "I see."

She looked down as she thought about her next words and uttered them without looking back up to him, "I liked the 'us' in London."

As a few beats passed and he didn't answer, she looked back up to him to find him staring at her with an intensity.

"What?" She asked.

"I liked that 'us' too... We can't be that here?"

She swallowed nervously at his question, knowing what the answer was. It was why she was stood there in his office right at that moment. But before she could answer he continued.

"Don't tell me that you think what happens in London doesn't count too."

She raised her brow with a smirk, "Too?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He said with a frown.

Her smile widened. "Have you been watching Friends Derek Morgan? You hate Friends."

"Well I had no choice as _someone_ made me watch a whole boxset with them."

"We didn't watch the London ones."

He stared at her, his lips pursed knowing he'd been caught out. "Ok. Ok. I may have watched the odd episode."

"Without me?" She raised a hand to a chest and shook her head, "I'm hurt."

He chuckled, "Whatever Emily. Stop trying to change the subject."

"What subject?"

"Emily Prentiss, you are the only woman who can tie me up in knots without even trying."

She laughed lightly and then let her smile fade a little, staring at him with her warm, dark eyes, "No Derek." She whispered, "I don't think what happened in London doesn't count."

The edges of his lips curled up at the sides, "Where you staying?" He asked.

"I got a hotel."

He shook his head with a frown, "You are not staying in a hotel and that's final."

Her eyes widened playfully, "Where do you suggest?"

"Well, you can stay in my house. That's not up for debate." He told her, removing his hold on her and staking a small step back, "But where you stay within my house is entirely up to you."

And then he winked, brushing the end of her nose with his finger, before turning and walking towards the door.

"But..." She called to him.

He just held one hand up to her, "C'mon." He said without looking back, "We've got a dinner to get to."

**So I know that was crazy short, but I just had the idea today and thought I'd write it. I'd still like to know what you think.**

**I do want to put another story out. I've started a few but can't seem to finish them. I will try to get something out before I go on holiday... Any ideas?**


End file.
